Desiciones
by Hiker Schopenhauer Dalloway F
Summary: Splendid no sabia que elegir, todo de ellos inicio como una enemistad y luego se hicieron novios pero ahora ve a otra persona que parece gustar de el igual pero su novio esta desesperado de que lo deje por esa chica, no se sabe que pasara en su noviazgo. -Ahora: Por decreto del rey, corono esto como SplendontxSplendid!- (N/A: NO PLAGIO. NO puedo entrar a mi cuenta).
1. Llegada ¡Copion!

**PUBLICADO EL: 04/27/12.**

**Hiker: Había una vez una niñita llamada Hiker que nació de la pansa de su madre y asi nació ¡HIKER FLIKY!**

**Itering: xD**

**Sikeru: Buena entrada.**

**Omi: De hecho es verdad.**

**Hiker: Gracias, gracias –Agradeciendo-.**

**Comencemos! ¡TODOS SON ANIME,**

**Advertencia: Yaoi, (tal vez) Yuri y estupideces XD**

**"Ver"**

**Splendid POV.**

Hmmm, todavía tengo que pensar como salvar al mundo sin que mate gente, ahora que Hmmm, debo dejar de pensar en ello.

Pasaba por los pasillos de una escuela sin saber que hacia allí hasta que recordé que venia por algo llamado….. Llamado…. Llamado… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Hasta que sentí que alguien toco mi hombro.

-Oye copión ¿Qué haces en la sala de maestros?-Pregunta una figura no conocida que me llamo….. _"Copión"…_ ahora una aura depresiva me rodeaba.-¿Oye estas bien?-Pregunto yo me di media vuelta y molesto le grite.

-¿¡A QUIEN LE LLAMAS COP…..-No termine la oración al ver a el otro copión que parecía ángel caído del cielo solo para mi, nunca creí que alguien se vistiera como yo y sea igualito, mas yo no tenia hermanos eso era claro pero este chico era completamente bonito, solo había una palabra para describirlo … _"Hermoso…"-_S-si, d-discúlpate po-por favor.-¡En serio! ¡Dije por favor! Aunque ese chico es muy bonito.

Primero no me dio respuesta y después asintió confuso.

-De acuerdo, perdón… _copión.-_Dijo el peli rojo como berrinche y nadie hacia berrinche menos yo ¡Eso era claro!

-¡YA ME CANSASTE! ¡DEJA DE LLAMARME COPION! ¡PORQUE YO A CAMBIO DE TI SOY UN HEROE CON PODERES Y TODO!-Dije orgulloso de mi don que no era don… este me miro confuso y empezó a verse como vestía, era igualito a mi pero sus colores era rojo y alfo de azul y mis colores eran azul y algo de rojo.

-Bueno en realidad yo igual tengo poderes idiota.-Dijo el chico con mirada fría algo que yo odiaba completamente en las personas.- Y también soy héroe.-¡AHORA SI LO ASESINO! SAQUEN EL HACHA.

Lo mire desafiante por un minuto hasta que el rompió nuestras duras miradas con una cara fría aun.

-Me llamo Splendont, ¿Quién eres tu idiota?-Dijo el peli rojo y yo lo trate de ignorar pero era tan hermoso que no pude….. ¿¡Espera dijo que se llama Splendont? Me quede atónito de saber que se llamaba casi como yo y vestíamos igual.

-Soy Splendid.-Dije con mirada indiferente a la del chico en frente mío y recuerdo.- ¿Por qué dijiste que estaba en la oficina del director?-Pregunte cuando recordé lo que dijo antes.

-Porque estamos en la oficina del director que esta enfrente de ti mirándonos enojado.-Dijo el chico tranquilo de que el director este molesto y escuchando todo…. ¡ESCUCHANDO TODO!

-Se ve que no notaron mi presencia.-Dijo el hombre en frente nuestro en un sillón como el de la película de Sherlok Homes lo cual esta magnifica.- En fin ¿A que viniste Splendont?-Pregunto el tipo sacándome de mis pensamientos para mirar al igualito a mi que miraba al director.

-No tengo ni la más mínima idea, usted me llamo director Handy.-Contesto el chico que pensé que era mas listo pero no.

-Es verdad, era por el chico nuevo ese…..como se llama Slendi… Splider…. Splender…. ¡Splendid! Si ese, tienes que enseñarle toda la escuela.-Escuche que dijo mi nombre horriblemente mal….. y ¡ESPERA DIJO RECORRIDO! ¡NUEVO ALUMNO! ¡YO! ¡ESE! ¡AHH! ¡Tengo que poner más atención!

-¿Yo?-Pregunte ya que me había mencionado mal.

-Si tu, Splendont enséñale la escuela.-Dijo el director Splendont asintió con aburrimiento y indiferencia y salimos de la oficina.

Dentro de 1 hora ya me había perdido…

Rayos me pierdo rápido….. No se donde esta Splendont, y para más no se donde estoy. Ahora plan B, seguir a alguna persona haber donde me lleva ¡MIREN ALLI HAY UNA! Se me olvida que estoy hablando en mi mente…... Me deprimí.

-¡DISCULPE!-Grite corriendo hacia la persona peli roja.

De un momento a otro yo ya estaba encima de Splendont…. ¡ENCIMA DE SPLENDONT! ¡Debo dejar de hacer eso! Como yo estaba situado en el pecho del tipo ese y este debajo de mi no pude evitar derivar la mirada y sonrojarme.

**Fin de Splendid POV.**

**Iniciando Splendont POV.**

Ahora el muy ingenuo de Splendid estaba encima mío pero de alguna forma no quería que se parara, estaba demasiado augusto, un sonrojo no tan notario apareció en mi rostro, pero el cuerpo de este niño era tan cálido…. Y de alguna forma tan…. _"Deseable"….._Pero igual sabia que….

**Fin de Splendont POV.**

**Continuara….**

**Hiker: Esta ideíta se me ocurrió de la nada, prometo terminar mis proyectos si mi imaginación no inventa mas cosas.**

**Itering: Yo creo que esta es la ultima idea jajajaja XD**

**Hiker: Hiker Clop! ¨Le da un puñetazo a Hiker¨**

**Sikeru: Yo creo que esto me da igual tengo que irme a dormir ¿Por qué siempre tenemos que venir tan tarde? ¿O temprano? Locas…**

**Hiker: ¨La mira tranquila y después sonríe¨ Okey no hay preguntas ˆˆ.**

**FLIK-BYE!**


	2. Día de tormentos

Hiker: Nee nee Itering-san *Mirada pervertida junto con Itering*

Itering: ¿Qué pasa Hiker-san? *Mirada pervertida*

Hiker: ¿No crees que debamos divertirnos en este capi? *Comparten miradas pervertidas*

Itering: Totalmente de acuerdo Hiker-san *Mirada retorcida*

Hiker: Yo propongo algo Itering-san *Mirada seductiva al igual que su voz se junto con el cuerpo de su amiga que esta igual*

Itering: Tranquila yo se que es….. quieres… *Se acerca mas y mas al rostro de Hiker* quieres…. *Interrumpida*

Sikeru y Shiner: ¡YA ALEJATE DE HIKER PERVERTIDA! *Entrando al mismo tiempo con mirada enojada lastimando a las puertas que se abrieron de golpe por una mano de cada uno*

Itering: Hay tranquilos solo estábamos pensando ¿No Hiker-san? *Mirada seductiva*

Dijendi: E-esto ya se volvió yuri (ˆˆU) *Nerviosa*

Sikeru: ¡Maldita seas Itering!

Shiner: Ahora nuestra querida e inocente Hiker *Aura depresiva y dramatizando*

Dijendi: ¡H-Hiker-chan! *Grita desesperada*

Hiker: Tranquilos, exageran a mi me siguen gustan los niños como mi perro Nicolás, pero Itering *Señala a la chica* *Se miran y se ponen a reír* Era solamente una actuación.

Dijendi, Sikeru y Shiner suspiran aliviados.

Itering y Hiker se miran con una gotita anime y enfado de que pensaran eso.

Comencemos….

"Accidental"

Splendont POV.

Sabia que eso no era lo correcto pero ese niño de cabello azul era bonito eso lo debía admitir, pero mis pensamientos están yendo mas lejos, no habrá nada y nunca lo habrá entre el y yo, somos totalmente distintos. Le iba a decir que se quite pero note como Splendid me miraba con un sonroja casi notario, cuando lo vi me dio ganas de…... _hacerlo mio….._ ¿Quién no tomaría a ese chico si aparte te pone esa cara tan…._Tierna?_

-Splendid, quítate de encima.-Dije lo mas serio posible para que no notara mi sonrojo y mis intenciones pero al parecer me vino con una estupidez.

-¿Entonces si te gusto?-Dijo en tono burlón hundiéndose en sus carcajadas yo lo mire molesto y con los brazos cruzados.

Lo ayude a pararse e inicie la plática.

-¿P-porque lo dices?-Dije casi en berrinche algo que este a claro con una sonrisa.

-Te sonrojaste, ¿Eso te da una pista?-Dice aun en carcajadas Splendid empezando a saltar.

Yo me enoje y un signo de enojo se formo en mi cabeza apreté mis ojos cerrándolos de golpe y con los puños cerrados completamente le grite.

-¡No me digas que eres gay! ¡Porque solo gays se ponen felices por eso!-Grite abriendo mis de golpe de nuevo….. Y casi como una amenaza le dije este solo se quedo mirándome sorprendido y confuso para estallar en carcajadas de nuevo y eso formo otro signo en mi cabeza.

Sin darme cuenta de mis actos yo me abalance a ti de nuevo esta vez yo quede encima de ti, tomando tus manos con mis manos fue un contacto totalmente enriquecedor lo disfrute. Tu solamente con las piernas flexionadas y con las manos agarradas se te veía que tenias un gran sonrojo en toda tu cara. En cambio yo estaba con las piernas abiertas encima de Splendid, mis manos haciendo contacto con las tuyas. Nuestros rostros casi cercas tanto como para que yo sintiera tu respiración.

De una a otra manera tu acercaste tu cara y me besaste, esta vez me sonroje totalmente, estaba completamente rojo y tu igual pero se ve que lo habías disfrutado, yo diría lo mismo.

No cortamos el beso aunque estemos en un callejón que nadie sabe como llegamos allí, pero solo se que mis manos no hacían lo que les decía y se movían por si solas, hasta las de Splendid se podía ver que igual era controlado como si fuéramos dos personas que se rencontraban.

Splendid me estaba tocando mi espalda con sus dedos me acercaba a el y yo apenas estaba en contacto total con el cuerpo de Splendid yo no se cuando Splendid me estaba besando en el cuello de pronto yo lo pare y hice lo mismo, empecé a recorrer su cuerpo con mis manos eso sacaba sonoros gemidos y jadeos de Splendid.

-Nee nee ¿Te estas divirtiendo Splendont?-Dijo una figura humana apoyándose en la pared de la izquierda en el de la derecha en frente de este había alguien igual pero con sombrero.

Me levante inmediatamente ayudando a Splendid a levantarse, los dos gemelos empezaron a reír y sin dejar de reír sacaron lagrimas de la risa.

-¿S-shifty? ¿L-lifte?-Dije por error en el ultimo nombre eso iba a molestar al mayor.

-¿Cómo lo llamaste?-La aura de Shifty cambio de alegre a molesta, corrió enojado hacia Splendont.-Repítelo y te rompo las entrañas.- Dijo amenazando con el puño.

Splendid se preocupo y su cuerpo volvió a controlarse solo, eso lo note porque nos odiábamos.

Normal POV.

-¡Déjalo en paz!-Grito sin saber lo que decía.

-¿Ella es tu noviecita?-Dijo Lifty burlándose de Splendid.- Hmmm pues si esta buena.-Dijo el gemelo menor examinando al héroe.

-¿Entonces lo prefieres a el que a mí?-Dijo Shifty en un aura depresiva y triste y después parándose para ver desafiante a Splendid pero algo detuvo que este le diera una paliza al chico por robarle a su novio-hermano.

-Claro que no, eres a quien preferiría, eres mi hermano y te amo.-Dijo Lifty mirando con ojos de perrito a su hermano y acomodándose en el pecho de este quien lo miraba con dulzura.

-¿Y estos que?-Pregunto Splendid mirando a los gemelos que se estaba mirando para luego besarse.

-Déjalos están locos.-Dijo Splendont llevándose a Splendid a algún lugar desconocido.

Antes de que ello se fueran, los gemelos ya no estaba se habían esfumado de la nada, se podía ver a los dos héroes con cara de "_¿Qué estupidez fue esa?"_Los héroes también se fueron dejando solo a ese obscuro callejón.

Continuara…..

Hiker: Se quedaron con ganas de lemmon ¿no? ¬¬ *Mirada retorcida*

Itering: Yo hice la mayor parte *Orgullosa*

Hiker: Ya quisieras *Destruye el mundo de su amiga*

Shiner: Callate Itering y te llevaremos a algún lugar *Dice y junto con Sikeru, Dijendi y Omi le hacen hamaquita llevándola contra su voluntad*

Flik-Bye!


	3. Peligro On, babyh!

Hiker: Okey, me olvide del fic…

Roy: Siempre…

Hiker: Idiot..

Roy: Puttana…

Hiker: Che palle!

Roy y Hiker pelean.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.

Era un día CASI normal de no ser por una gran cosa.

Era ¡AÑO NUEVO! Y a Splendid se le había olvidado. Claro está que se sentía raro al saber que ya era 31 de diciembre y no había pedido nada para navidad…

Navidad!

Bueno, luego de muchas cosas veía claramente las letras de la escuela.

"HOY JUNTA DE PADRES."

Padres su trasero. Es obvio y más que obvio el hecho de que sus padres estaban coleando en el cielo tan bonita.

Hablando de cosas bonitas, no había visto en todo el día a Sp….irderman. Asi es. El chico contraje rojo que luchaba por la justicia.

Se dio cuenta que…

Necesita ayuda de alguien especial en tal día del año…

Asi es estamos hablando de…

Pikachu. Su amigo Rubio que de hecho ayer conoció cuando se iba a casa luego de eso en el callejón. Su espalda se enfrió al recordar eso y fue a ver a Pikachu.

-¡Ey PIKACHU!-Grito el peli azul alzando la mano atrayendo la mirada de todos los que se encontraban allí.

-Splendid te he dicho que me llamo Cuddles, no Pikachu.-Dijo con tristeza el chico.

-Es que pareces Pika-chan, asi que ahora serás Pikachu.-Reclamo el oji azul con berrinche.

- P-pero mis papis…-

-¡Tus papis son mis papis!-Grito eufórico.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto con duda.

-Asi es… Pikachu… Yo soy…-

-¡DARK VEIDER!-

Un grito les hizo esconderse a todos, algunos se metieron hasta en los casilleros, Pikachu y Splendid seguían ahí con cara de "Yo iba a decir otra cosa/ Se me antojo ver Pokemon…"

Y entonces allí mirándolo estaba el…

-¡Tobermon que feliz día, ¿Cómo te sientes?!-Gritaba el peli azul adiestra y siniestra.

Muy bien, de paso a su casa se encontró con Toothy, tobermon, y Cuddles, Pikachu.

Ambos eran como Splendid y tuvieron buena química. Pero al peli azul casi le da ganas de matarse por haber confundido a Don´tMON con ToberMON.

-Ah mira es Don´Tmon!-Grito con entusiasmo el chico.

-¿Ha estado viendo Pokemon y Digimon?-Pregunto el peli rojo que acababa de llegar.

Cuddles asintió. No es que la autora haiga dejado atrás sus comentarios de POKEMON Y DIGIMON por una temporada, nada de eso. Y fue asi como vieron a un chico vestido de PONY.

-¡SOY PINKIE DASH!-Gritaba el pelirosa saltando en sus rosas imaginarias.

-…-

Splendid y los demás voltearon y se largaron de aquel RARO lugar.

Hasta que Splendid choca contra alguien, y no era su amiga la ardilla, tampoco era God Meint (¿?) era….

-¿Quién eres?-Pregunto fugaz el peli rojo.

-¿Yo?-Pregunto incoherentemente la peli roja que NO era un travesti con pinta de pony.

-_"No, el perro de la esquina"_Si tú.-Dijo tratando de parecer sarcástico.

-M-me llamo… ehmm bueno…-Tartamudeaba aquella INCOHERENTE chica.

-Pikachu, TonderCat vamos a comprar helado.-EL peli azul arrastro a sus dos amigos hacia la heladería imaginaria mientras Toothy pensaba drásticamente en llevarlo al psicólogo y Cuddles en que si el nombre de Toothy no era ToberMON!

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto extrañado el chico.

-Es-es que e-eres un… E-extraño.-Dijo claramente la (CHICO!) chica.

-Soy Splendont. Esos que acaban de huir son Splendid, Cuddles y Toothy.-Presento sin escuchar a la pequeña (IDIOTA! XD soy mala!) peli roja.

-…-Tardo minutos, horas, y creo que días en responder hasta que suspiro calmada.-Soy Flaky.-Presento la oji ámbar (Pero tus ojos no son mejores a los de Kid).

-Bueno Flaky. Espero nos llev…-

-Soy tu prima.-Dijo mirando de reojo al gran pelirojo.

Ya decía el porque tanto parecido. Cabello rosa, ojos azules, tez negra. Completamente parecido a él. Oh si, Splendont era un totalmente bueno de salud.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE.

Muy bien era de mañana y Splendid salió corriendo de su casa a la escuela (El día anterior se fueron de pinta) con alma que lleva el diablo.

Apareció más o menos cuando las rejas se cerraron frente a él. Espero como 5 horas a que le atendieran y pudo entrar a la escuela. Llego a las…

5: 30.

Asi es amigos, Splendid era otro chico como (ALFRED Y MATTHEW) Cuddles que llegaba tarde-temprano.

Entro y pues esto y aquello. Tuvo que esperarse a que la clase comenzara hablando con Pikachu y TOBIMAN.

Y llego el condenado profesor.

-Muy bien, niños del demonio.-Dijo totalmente con mucho cariño y entro alguien peli rojo.- Ella es la nueva, Flaky.-Anunció.

Splendont no paro de mirarla. Algo iba mal ¡MUY MAL!

Splendid no le hablo en lo que queda del día, pero tampoco le importo mucho al pelirojo ya que siempre estaba con la negra esa (Vease, amo mucho a Flaky).

Estaba tan distraído en el gran día de…

"La convención 2031."

Porque en realidad Splendid viene de Futuro. Okey no es cierto. Del 2013.

Pero el punto es que Cuddles le llamaba y este ni caso le prestaba.

Pikachu decidió usar impactrueno y ganar la gran batalla pero solo le dio un zape al chico.

-Splendid, si no me haces caso juro que te mato.-Dijo tétricamente el rubio sacando sus uñas de filo.

-¡NUU! ¡TENGO HERMANOS EN TÚ PAÍS NO ME MATES!-Chillaba el chico que solo oyó lo último.

Cuddles suspiro resignado y guardo sus uñas. Miro a Toothy y al parecer este se había dormido.

Entonces Bombom, Burbuja y Pellota ssalieron volando y salió el Opening "Na, na, narara!" y el típico alcalde pequeñito diciendo "¡Salven Saltadilla chicas super poderosas."

Y de la nada oyeron el tema de My Little Pony. Unas niñas pasaban por ahí una peli azul y otra peli rosa. Los chicos se acercaron a las pequeñas niñas y estás los miraron raro.

-Soy Giggles.-Rompió el silencio la peli rosa cuando la canción de My Little pony acababa.

-Soy T…-

-Soy Splendid, el es Pikachu.-Señalo al rubio.- Y ese moradito, es Charizard.-Presento el peli azul señalando por último al peli morado que estaba en una esquina.

-… Soy la gran fashion de fabulosa ¡Petunia!-Chillo la peli azul que tenía pinta de seria pero lo arruino con esa entrada.

Mientras ellos platicaban cosas super fabulosas como "My Little pony, the frienship is the magic."

Un peli rojo miraba de reojo al chico heroe que brincaba felizmente cuando hablaban de Raibon Dash. Sonrió, e ignoro a la (Zorra)delante de él.

Mañana aclararía las cosas…

FFFFFF…..

CONTINUARA…

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.

Hiker: Amo mucho a Flaky XD.

Roy: Si XD.

Hiker: Para aclarar el próximo cap no es el último, y pues fans de Flaky no se ofendan.

Roy: Ya las ofendiste Idiot.

Hiker: Calla Che palle!

!


	4. OPERACION OFSMWBM Parte 1

Hiker: ¡Regrese Bitches! Aquí yo. Tu allí. Hagamos esto corto. Pero, les digo algo. Ya se como llamare a esta pareja. ¿Ven South Park? Bueno, no importa. La pareja de Kyle y Kenny la llaman K2 porque ambos empiezan con la K y se oiría mal Kele. Asique se me ocurrió llamarla Double Es. O igual 2S/S2. A la de Sniffles por Nutty la corone como Sutty. A la de Toothy y Cuddles. Cuttie (Agarran la CU de Cuddles, las dos T´s de Toothy y la Y para convertirla en I y agarran la E de Ddles). Shifty y Lifty. Se llama ShifLi. A la de Fliqpy y Flippy. Sadic la voy a llamar. No porque tengan esas iniciales, solo que si no sería 2F y sería igual que 2S. Aunque puede llamarse asi o Sadic. Flippy x Flaky. Llamémosla Fliaky. Fliqpy x Flaky… FliqKy. PetuniaxHandy. Hetunia. Cuddles x Giggles. Cuggles o igual la podemos llamar Happy X3. Pickles x Lammy. Pickammy. Flippy x Lammy. Flimmy. Y etc…

COMENCEMOS!

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.

Si, bien. Habían encontrado a dos chicas muy lindas. ¡Hasta hablaron de los nuevos CupCakes de Pinkie Pie!

El día fue feliz. Y se levantaban para seguir un nuevo día Feliz. Esta vez centrémonos en cómo se despertó nuestro querido amigo Pikachu.

Asi es, fue cuando ¡Ash! Su entrenador fue y brinco encima de él gritando…

-¡MAMA ESTA FURIOSA! ¡ALERTA! ¡ALERTA!-Si… Ash parecía un poco asustado ¿No creen?

Miro a la entrada haya estaba su mama al fondo. El que estaba frente a él solo era su hermano.

-Cub… Mamá no esta furiosa.-Intento calmar.

Una sombra siniestra llego al cuarto. Su madre rubia estaba allí con los cabellos volando en el aire y con una sombra sobre su siniestra cara. En la mano izquierda tenía un para nada peligroso sartén gigante, en su mano derecha había otra cosa menos peligrosa ¡Un cuchillo! Corrieron por el viento esperando no morir en el intento de haberse lanzado desde la ventana.

-¡CORRE!-Pero Cub fue agarrado.

-¡SALVATE TÚ!-

-¡BIEN!-Y salió corriendo.

-¡ERA BROMA! ¡CUDDLES VUELVE! ¡VUELVE!-Lloraba a mares el pobre castaño de 11 años.

Pero el rubio no volvió ¡Oh, corre soldado! ¡Por kami-sama! ¡Nadie lograba llegar tan lejos por solamente comerse su galleta! Un momento… La mama de Cub y Cuddles asi lo hizo. Pop como buen papa iba a ver qué pasaba.

-¿Qué hace Nana?-Pregunto Pop como buen padre.

-¡SE COMIERON MI GALLETA!-La mama histérica tenía amarrado al castaño en una silla con cuerdas alrededor este pedía a gritos "¡AUXILIO! ¡AYUDAME PAPA! ¡HELP ME!"

Pero el Papa hizo lo que todo Macho que se respeta con pantuflas de perrito acolchonadas haría. ¡Correr! "No meterse en asuntos de la madre" Esa era el pensamiento que cruzaba su mente.

Salió corriendo diciendo que haga lo que guste pero no destruya la casa.

Cub sentía el dulce sabor de la venganza en la boca. Muahahahaha. ¡Se iba a vengar!

Mientras en la escuelita de Cuddles. Corriendo hacía la entrada hasta caerse sobre Toothy que iba todo normal pero sabía que algo bueno iba a pasar ese día.

¡ERA 27 DE OCTUBRE! ¡EL DÍA DE LA MALA SUERTE DE LOS TOOTHYS DEL MUNDO!

Splendid llegó al poco tiempo a su lado iba Giggles y a su lado Petunia.

-Ola k ase?-Dijo incoherentemente Splendid.

-Ola k ase, en la escuela o k ase?-Dijeron todos al unísono.

Más allá, como mensaje subliminal del fic que debería ser para niños menores de 12 años estaba la llama de ola k ase con una computadora demandando copyrigth.

Toothy fue el primero en entrar para volver a ver a alguien vestido de pony poniendo cara seria y dirigiéndose a ellos.

-Oigan. Un pony viene a nosotros…-

-Y te digo que tal vez si iniciamos un anime haya probabilidades de que nuestros raitings suban.-Splendid hablaba con Cuddles.

-Pero ¿Quién dibujaría el manga?-Petunia miro a Splendid.

-Oigan! ¡EL PONY!-

-Tal vez si contratamos un buen ilustror…-Splendid se quedó en pose Sherlock.

-Vamos a decidirlo. Vamos a vernos en casa de Giggles.-Opino Petunia.

-¡EL PONY!-

-¿Y por qué no mejor vamos a buscar un pintor?-Giggles miro a su amiga.

-No, no, Giggles, querida, eso no funcionara.-Dijo Petunia con cara de Para nada.

-¿Y por qué en mi casa?-

-Porque el mundo me dice que allí debe ser.-Petunia miro al cielo con ojos de perrito.

-¿No es por qué sabes que no están mis padres y puedes hacer pachanga?-

-¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡¿Cómo piensas tal cosa?!-Petunia ríe nerviosamente codeando a Splendid para que la ayude.

El igual quería pachanga.

-¡Claro Giggles! ¡Eso es parte de tu imaginación!

-¿Y por qué tienen volantes rosas que dicen FIESTA EN CASA DE GIGGLES?-Giggles los seguía mirando con cara de "Los cache, ríndanse."

Los dos de cabello azul se miran y salen corriendo.

Giggles suspiro y miro a Toothy que corría de un Pony rosado. Miro a Cuddles, él estaba en posición fetal diciendo "Mama, sartén, Cub…Galletas." Y cosas que asustan. Se fue de allí para que tales cosas no se le peguen y se fue a buscar a los teñidos encontrándose con la grata sorpresa de que Splendont se estaba llevando a Splendid y Petunia lo agarraba por un brazo.

-¡DAMELO!-Estiro Petunia.

-¡NO! ¡ES MIO!-Estiro Splendont.

-¡QUE ME LO DES!-Estiro Petunia.

-¡NOOO!-Estiro Splendont.

-¡NO INICIES! ¡DAMELO QUE TENEMOS MUCHAS COSAS QUE ORGANIZAR!-Estiro Petunia.

-¡SI VAN A HACER UNA FIESTA NO ME IMPORTA! ¡DAME!-Estiro Splendont.

-¡YAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡DEJENME POR LA CHUCHA!-Los tiro a ambos Splendid yendo para delante pero se encontró con… ¿Cuddles perseguido por una rubia!

-¡CUDDLES! ¡HIJO! ¡NO TE VOY A HACER NADA! ¡SOLO QUIERO ABRAZARTE!-

-¡NO BROMEES! ¡¿Y PARA QUÉ EL SARTÉN?!-

-¡ES PARA GOL…GOLFEAR (De jugar Golf) MEJOR!-

-¡NO! ¡MAMA ALEJATE!-

Splendid vio con cara de WTF?! Y salió corriendo a clases.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVV.

Todos estaban sentados.

-¿Y el Capitán conejo de la suerte?-Pregunto la maestra al no ver al alumno que se sentaba en medio en su asiento.

-Su mama lo persiguió por todo el campo.-Dijeron al unísono Petunia, Splendid y Splendont.

-¡Oh! ¡Me parece excelente! ¡Sigamos nuestra clase!-Se giró alegremente escribiendo en el pizarrón.- Y decía que 2+2 es Pez. 7+7 es Triangulo… 3+3 es 8… es 16. Infinito + infinito es 88. ¿Cuánto es Infinito x4?-Apunta a Flaky.

-No existe un numero par…-La interrumpieron.

-¡OH DIOS!-Gritaron todos de horror.- ¡NO PUEDO CREER LO QUE ESCUCHO!-Y asi todos salieron del salón, incluida la maestra, y se fueron en medio de la cancha. Se sentaron en círculo y empezaron a decir algo en maya con Flaky en medio de todos ellos.

-¿Qué pasou aquí?-

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV V.

Hiker: Ya ven. Flaky será el nuevo sacrificio humano. Oigan, les iba a preguntar si prefieren Pareja ya vista o quiere ver nuevas cosas. Nuevas parejas y eso. Ya saben, no tengan miedo a probar nuevas cosas!

Roy: ¿Qué fue eso?

Flik-QueNOfueeso?


End file.
